Fuerzas de la Naturaleza
by D'ellaa
Summary: Una situación nada adecuada para comenzar una amistad...o quizás sí. Aunque no haya nada que se imponga a las fuerzas de la naturaleza.


Antes, antes que nada...

**. ...**

**. ...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLE PERÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!**

**Te amo Perú. ¡Y no hay nadie como Tú!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

* * *

Ahora sí. Agradezco a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi anterior publicación y a los que comentaron, claro está. Aquí Della con un One-shot y sin más lo dejo ^^ ¡Ah! Lo del cumple, no era hoy sino ayer.

**Título:** Por la lluvia  
**Autor:** Della  
**Personaje Principal:** Sasuke Uchiha  
**Género:** Humor / General  
**Adv:** One-shot / UA / Posible pero ligero OCC / Posible SasuHina.

**Disclaimer: El manga y anime "Naruto", está sujeto a su autor: Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_Jueves, 29 de Julio del 2010. _

* * *

**Por la lluvia**

Corría. Corría sin parar.

Su cuerpo empapado por el agua recorría cada rincón cercano. Ese día llovía más de lo normal, hasta le parecía que habría un diluvio. Pero el seguía corriendo, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo mojando sus negros cabellos.

Tenía que encontrarla. Regresaría a casa con ella a casa a como dé lugar, no por las puras había salido de su caliente morada.

"¡Pero qué niña más tonta!" Había pensado. ¡Claro que era una tonta! ¡¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría salir a la calle en pleno diluvio a las diez de la noche? El también lo estaba haciendo, pero tenía una buena excusa: había salido a buscarla. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasarle sola? Era demasiado tonta, ingenua e inocente como para que ande sola y más aun con aquellas circunstancias que el clima había impuesto.

No es que él esté preocupado por ella ni nada de eso; sino… ¡ni que no fuera humano para no sentir y no compadecerse! Además la niña había "desaparecido" de su casa así sin más, sin razón; así que no tuvo más opción que salir a buscarla.

Tenía que encontrarla rápido o lo más seguro era que mañana pescase un resfriado. Sí, podría asegurar que los siguientes días estaría en cama, sin salir de casa, con un termómetro en la boca y su madre midiéndole la temperatura cada cinco minutos… ¡Esos sí serían los peores días de su vida!

Seguro también, que ya había pasado cerca de una hora en plena lluvia. De repente, recordó la razón por la que la chica de ojos blancos o "Hyuga", como le decía él a duras secas, había llegado a parar en su casa: Trabajos escolares. ¿Qué otra razón podría existir para que una chica de su edad vaya a la casa de Uchiha Sasuke? Definitivamente ninguna. No hubiera tenido que pasar por esto si es que el adorado primo que ella tenía y quien además tan bien le caía, la hubiera venido a recoger temprano…

¡Tsk!

Pero vaya que le estaba costando caro. De alguna manera, tenía que hacérsela pagar a la Hyuga. Esto de ninguna manera se quedaría así... Tiritaba, salía humo de su boca, sus manos se adormecían, sentía mucho frío, y cuando sus tosidos comenzaron a hacer eco en las ya solitarias calles supo que debía regresar a casa.

**··**

**.**

Tosiendo tocó la puerta despacio; no le abrían, toco más fuerte, más rápido… Un joven se asomó ante sus negras pupilas; su figura casi idéntica a la de él, solo que con las facciones más maduras, con el cabello más largo y sujetado, y más alto que él. Era su hermano mayor: Itachi. ¿No se suponía que él estaba de viaje?

-I-Ita-chi…-Apenas alcanzó a decir para luego toser. Respirando entrecortadamente vio a su hermano quien tenía una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos; y atrás de él, nadie más que...

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya no hace falta que salgas a buscar a Sasuke…! ¡Ya está aquí! –Decía Itachi.

_Ella_...Hyuga Hinata; la culpable de su situación, de sus estornudos, ¡de todo!

La miró con asombro, para luego solo fulminarla con su par de ojos negros. Se sintió el idiota más grande del mundo… ¡Horas buscándola entre toda la lluvia y…! ¡Y ella estaba muy tranquila tomando chocolate caliente con su 'querido' hermano y en su casa! La fulminó con la mirada, ahora no le importaba que le estuvieran doliendo los pies, tampoco que le doliese la garganta ni mucho menos que esté empapado, quería matarla…

-¡Sasuke-san! –Y escuchar su voz…

-¿Sasuke? No me digas que… ¿Acaso estuviste….? ¿Acaso estuviste buscándola allá afuera?-Itachi burlándose. Ya se lo imaginaba contándoselo a sus amigos: "El baboso de mi hermano se pasó toda la noche en plena lluvia buscando a su "amiguita" supuestamente perdida cuando en realidad estaba en casa tomando chocolate caliente conmigo"

Por supuesto que mataría a Hyuga Hinata. Estornudó. ¡Claro! Cuando se le quitase la gripe…

-¡Sasuke! ¡Hijo! ¡Mírate cómo estás! -Mikoto se acercó hasta él y le puso una toalla encima. Sasuke apenas lo sintió, sus cinco sentidos estaban concentrados en _ella, _en sus ojos blancos.

-S-Sasuke yo...yo lo lamento.- Allí estaba la culpable: Hyuuga Hinata. Y qué ni le ponga esa cara de inocente.

-No te preocupes, Hinata. Tú no tienes la culpa.- Le dijo el Uchiha mayor, y de pronto un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que vuelva a hablar.- Creo que el pancake ya está listo. Iré a la cocina.-Sí, el ambiente era demasiado tenso.

Itachi se iba. No, no. No quería quedarse a solas con Sasuke. No cuando la miraba de esa forma tan amenazadora. La iba a matar, sí, la iba a matar.

-¡Yo te ayudo! -Y antes de que pudiera dar un paso más...

-Hyuuga.- La voz ronca de Sasuke resonó en todo su interior. Su corazón palpitó a mil. Estaba nerviosa.-Tú no te vas a ningún lado.-Hinata tragó saliva.- Anda pensando cómo me vas a pagar haberme hecho esto.- ¿En qué momento él había llegado hasta su lado? Podía sentir su respiración y hasta su olor...

-Sasuke, ¿pasa algo? -Esa era su madre.

-No, nada mamá.- Qué suerte tenía la ojiblanca. Salvada por la mamá del Uchiha.

-Entonces regresa al sofá. Hinata y yo cuidaremos de ti hasta que te recuperes.-Había dicho, y en su voz lo que dijo había sonado tan apacible...como siempre.

¡Qué! Un momento… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Hinata cuidaría de él…? Eso era lo único que le faltaba. Ahora pasaría los próximos días en cama… ¡y con ella cuidándolo! No, no, eso no podía ser posible. Ella irrumpiría su privacidad…Pero debía esperar, eso tenía un lado positivo…

Miró con una mezcla de furia y placer a la ojiblanca, que lucía preocupada y que estaba más que ruborizada.

Si tendría que pasar días con Hyuga Hinata…se vengaría de ella. Claro que lo haría, como se apellidaba Uchiha.

-Hyuuga.-Llamó un pelinegro, sentado en un sofá. La aludida se presentó a su frente al instante y miró a Sasuke como si de un profesor se tratara; este y apenas le devolvió la mirada.-Tráeme agua -Ordenó- Ahora -Advirtió.

Definitivamente…comenzaba el suplicio para la chica. Pero lo que él no sabía, es que hasta a los más dóciles se les acababa la paciencia. Y cuando eso sucediese con Hyuuga Hinata, empezarían los verdaderos problemas para ambos. Y no se imaginaban de qué tipo.

* * *

¿Aceptable al menos?

Gracias por leer C:


End file.
